Mamihlapinatapai
by McGeekle
Summary: "Mamihlapinatapai: A look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but which neither one wants to start."


A/N: This story is courtesy of StumbleUpon. I was stumbling along today when I found the word and definition below. This story is just what immediately poured out of my brain. I may do a series of these, with different situations, but it all depends on what you all would like, so let me know!

Also, I will be updating my other stories wicked soon, I promise. I know it's been a while, but it was Wild Card Weekend (Football, for those of you who don't know) so my whole weekend was filled with my bother and dad yelling at the TV. It wasn't so conducive to the writing process.

Anyway, Thanks for reading, as always. ~Em

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**"_Mamihlapinatapai_: A look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but which neither one wants to start."**

The bullpen was nearly silent. Gibbs was speaking with the Director and McGee visiting Abby, leaving Tony and Ziva alone as they finished their paperwork. It was far pas the normal working hours, 2123 to be exact, and though the silence that settled between the two partners was unusual, at this moment it was welcome. Tony glanced up at Ziva from his computer screen. She was concentrating hard, he could tell. She was squinting slightly, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed but still open slightly. He smiled at the image before him, wondering how he could start any kind of conversation without sounding either like he was prying, or like an idiot.

Ziva glanced up from her monitor after completing the final line of her report. He was watching her again. She could always feel his eyes on her, but she never got tired of seeing how he looked at her. Tonight he was lost in thought. Perhaps the fact that he was looking at her was a coincidence, but she had never believed in coincidences before, and she was not about to start. She smiled at the thought of him thinking about her. She went about shutting down her computer and packing up her desk for the night when Tony seemed to snap back to reality at her movement.

"So, you doing anything fun this weekend?" he asked as he too began to pack up his desk.

"Yes. For the first time in almost as long as I can remember, we are not on call this weekend. So I will be curled up on my couch with a book."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Maybe not to you, but it has been quite some time since I have had any time to just sit and read. I may even read in the bath." she teased lightly.

"With bubbles?" He asked, visibly drifting off to fantasy land

"Oh yes, possibly some candles as well."

"Oh." He whispered before responding, "Well that, that does sound like fun. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You are forgiven. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Eh. Nothing much. Just me, my couch and Francis Ford Coppola."

"He made you an offer you could not refuse, yes?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Did you just make a Godfather reference?"

"Contrary to what you believe Tony, I do pay attention when you speak."

"Well I apologize once more, Miss David."

She nodded her head in acceptance as she bent down to grab her gear. She narrowly avoided bumping Tony's arm as she exited the bullpen and made her way to the elevator. She could feel he wanted to say something, and she remained silent at his side until the elevator doors opened.

"Really? You've really seen The Godfather?" He asked as they began to descend.

"Yes." She chuckled. "I am glad I can still surprise you, Tony."

"Oh, you most definitely do." He smiled at her. "I hope I still have some surprises in store for you too." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sure you do." She replied with a smirk.

They held that gaze for some time. They heard the elevator doors open in the parking garage, but neither moved, silently daring the other to make the first move. As the door started to close Tony shot his hand out, ceasing the movement and effectively ending their moment. Ziva smirked at him as she exited the elevator and he chucked in response. As they stepped out into the chilly night, Tony said,

"Have a good weekend, Zi."

She called back to him, "Laila Tov, Tony. I will see you on Monday."

As they retreated to their cars they caught one another's gaze once more and thought with a sigh,

_Not today._


End file.
